Utilizador:Adley!
}} Sobre mim Me chamo Adley e tenho 14 anos, me tornei fã de Star Wars quando ainda era pequeno e me lembro que assisti pela primeira vez a triologia Original na televisão, e no mesmo instante passei a gostar destes "filmes de laser" como eu dizia quando tinha uns 6 ou 7 anos. No começo eu assistia apenas para ver os tiros e os alienígenas, mas enquanto eu crescia fui aprofundando meu conhecimento, passando a ler HQs, livros e entender a história de Star Wars. Me tornei um editor da Star Wars Wiki há pouco tempo, ano passado, traduzia poucos artigos, e parei de traduzí-los por cerca de dois meses, voltando mais tarde à todo vapor, traduzindo artigos maiores e mais interessantes! Com editores dedicados e de qualidade, a Star Wars Wiki chegará aos 2000 artigos este ano! Eu espero ... Artigos em construção * Togruta (44% completo) * Sarlacc (56% completo) * Hutt (62% completo) * Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço (95% completo) * Destróier (95% completo) Artigos traduzidos por mim Esta é a lista completa dos artigos traduzidos por mim, artigos melhorados ou categorizados por mim não estão listados. * 2X-3KPR * 2X-7KPR * 25,200 ABY * 27,700 ABY * 5,000 ABY * 7,000 ABY * 8,000 ABY * 9575 * Ahakista * Alaric * Algemas infláveis * Alien Anthology * Alto Conselho Gungan * Akkik * Anel Externo * Anx * Aplooine * Aranha das Cavernas * Armadura de batalha Hutt * Armadura de batalha rebelde * Armadura de caça Kashyyykiana * Armadura de fibra Echani * Armadura Composta * Armadura Felenar * Armadura Kashyyykiana da Montanha Negra * Armadura Pesada Flex * Armadura de Quitina * Armadura Tantel * Arquivos ancestrais * Árvore Chiliox * Ashla (Jedi) * Bantha de Kashyyyk * Barab I * Barcaça à vela * Bassadro * Batalha de Mos Espa * Batalha de Nova Plympto (Guerras Clônicas) * Besalisk * Bisturi sônica * Bolha escolar * Bolha de habitação comunitária * Bolha de jogos e diversão * Bok Askol * Bronzium * Cal * Campo de hidrostática * Canhão dos Céus * Carrapato de Bantha * Chiilak * Chistori * Cidade Real de Kashyyyk * Cidades Gêmeas (Pollillus) * Clã Bergruutfa * Clodhopper * Comunidade Morelliana * Corva * Cradossk * Criatura peluda de Ziost * Cuirvas * Dathcha * Dagle * Dianoga * Divto * Dekluun * Destróier * Dragão Krayt Gigante * Dróide de assistência médica FX-10 * Dróides Lerrimore * Dróide de protocólo série GE3 * Dróide Servente KPR * Dubrava * Dubravano * Durgolosk * Empire of Dreams * Enjikket * Era Expansionista * Escorpião Cerimonial Sith * Escorpião de Ziost * Escudo Echani * Espaçador * Espaço Selvagem * Espécie de Kerlo * Episode I: The Visual Dictionary * Estação Horn * Faixa Togruta * Fantasma da Força * Flossin Noz * Fo Kuna * Futhork * Gatuno Rebelde * Gelagrub * Ginntho * Gorg * Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço * Gragra * Gravlex Med * Gualaar * Guarda Morelliana * Guarlara * Gubbur * Guerra da Força * Guf Drolg * Gurk * Gurnaset * Hoaarr * H'uun * Hutt * Jimvu * J'Mikel * Laser cauterizador * Lagarto trovão * Língua Anx * Kar Plaushe * Kkryytch * Keffi * Kerlo * Kordano * Maçarico * Marcha do Povo da Areia * Mediglobo * Menugg * Merdoc * Mina de plasma * Mogo * Moje * Montral * Motmot * Morelliano * M'uhk'gfa * Morto-vivo Sith * Muskegs * Nave Sith de desembarque * Nebit * Nelvaaniano * Niffla * Ollobo * OR-5 * Ortugg * Orvax IV * Orvos * Orray * Os Amantes * Ozlyn Gox * Parque Gunga * Pequena bolha de habitação * Período Manderon * Pharple * Piolho do Pântano * Pirâmide Um * Pistola Blaster DE-10 * Pix * Pollillus * Quermian Ungulate * Rainha * Rato Womp * Rei Tusken * Rep * Resistência de Nova Plympto * Royal Crusaders * Rutiano * Sandcrawler * Sarlacc * Sensor de combate * Serra laser * Serra óssea * Sephi * S-FRG * S-HDST * Shimia * Slug-rat * Sinya * Sistema Ahakista * Shae Polikex * Star Wars Racer Arcade * Supi * Tahlboor * Tanque de bacta campal * Tesoura * Thedit * The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology * Togruta * Transporte pessoal Sith * Troig * URoRRuR'R'R * Vandelhelm * Veermok * Vurrha Chur * Waw * Worrt * Wrooniano * Wupiupi * Ycaqt * Yeelhoy * Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn Categoria:Usuários do Star Wars Wiki